The Bee
by CheeseyWheeley
Summary: Brand-new revamped version is U P with way more chapters, way more action, way more shenanigans! go check it out p l e a s e I'd greatly appreciate it
1. chapter 1

Hey peoples, this is the first and quite possibly the last story that I've ever written. I noticed a distinct lack in really good, fluffy, slow-burn Fem!Dovahkiin/Marcurio stories around here, so I decided to try to make my own. I'm also writing this entire thing on my phone so please try to let me know about any typos and such that I miss, but please do so gently. Aside from that, please enjoy!

He could tell from the moment she walked in that he wouldn't be spending another night in this gods forsaken inn. Marcurio watched from his usual bench against the wall as she plopped down into one of the rickety barstools. She was very young looking, probably too young to be traveling on her own, with shoulder length blond hair and tired looking green eyes. She had on heavy steal armor that didn't seem to fit exactly right and was carrying a warhammer that must have weighed more than she did.

He continued to watch as she ordered her supper, waiting just long enough for her to get comfortable before approaching. Just as she was about to take a very large bite of bread, she heard a rather obnoxious voice to her right.

"Well well! Look what the horker dragged in. You look like someone who my service may be of use too. Wha'd'ya say, 500 gold and you'll-"

"First time I've ever ran into such a pushy prostitute." The woman interrupted. "And a male one, at that."

He sputted to a stop and felt his cheeks flush red as everyone at the bar started laughing uncontrollably. The rude stranger smirked at the havoc she had caused and took a swig of her mead.

"Y-you seems to misunderstand," He continued as he felt his face growing a deeper shade of pink in embarrasment. "I only ment that you may want a traveling partner. The wilds of Skyrim are overflowing with all sorts of nasty beasts. With a master of the arcane at your side, you'll have nothing to worry about."

She turned to face the mage for the first time that evening, and he could see in more detail just who she appeared to be. Her face was clean and unblemished, and up close he could see that she was much more muscular than he had originally thought. Perhaps she actually could handle the huge hammer that was now sitting on the floor, leaning against her knee as she sat. She still looked very young, and rather attractive. Working for her would have its perks compared to the dusty old adventurers he usually found himself in the company of.

"Do you know the way to Windhelm by any chance?" She asked him.

"Of course I do." He smiled to hide his blatent lie. "It's a pretty simple route."

She sighed and dug around in her bag until she produced a sack of coin and placed it on the bar in front of him. "Just get me to Windhelm safely and your service will be over."

Marcurio picked up the bag of money and peaked inside, feeling giddy at the sight of it all.

"What's your name, mage?" His new employer asked.

"Marcurio, from the Imperial City. What about you, stranger?"

"Beo, from nowhere important. We leave in the morning, first thing." She smiled at him for the first time, whixh he returned with his own lopsided grin. "I look forward to working with you."

So here it is, it will start to pick up soon. I don't really have a plan for when I'll be updating, just whenever it get it finished. Side note, Beo means "bee" in Old English. I actually stole it from the old English story "Beowulf".


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Marcurio woke up groggily. He had had one too many bottles of mead last night in celebration of his new employment, and was feeling less than ideal for the long journey to Windhelm.

He didn't actually know the way, as he had told him employer the night before, but he was sure there were plenty of roadsigns to help guide them and prevent him from looking like a fool in front of the pretty girl.

He sighed as he sat up in bed, ignoring the dizzy feeling it left him with. He pullled on his robes and boots before reluctantly yet surely making it out the the bar area. He hoped the adventurer would not have woken up yet and he would have time to grab breakfast before they left.

He sat down at the bar and ignored the way Keerava snarled at his presence. At least this adventure would keep him away from the grumpy argonian for a while.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now?" The lizard's voice grated against his hardly awake and mildly hungover mind.

"Pass me something to eat, would you?" He ignored.

Keerava grtted her teeth in disdain. "Your new sucker already left without you an hour ago, why are you still sitting at my bar?"

The mage shot her a confused look. Why would she leave without him? He shrugged and heard Keerava practically growl at his flippancy. He still had her gold, whether or not she allowed him to service her for it or not was rather low on his list of concerns.

The Front door swug open rather violently causing both the argonian and the imperial to jump slightly. Had the mage been sitting in his usual people-watching bench when it was flung open, he may have been hit.

The one who had flung it open so hardily was nome other than the missing warrior herself, looking satisfied and carrying a rather large sack that was eminating various sounds of metal grating together. She strodw over to the bar with what could only be described as a triumphant grin and sat down next to the mage, setting her bag doen on the floor beside her.

In everday clothes, she did appear to be quite the woman. Under all the chunky armor she had been wearing the day before, she had a beautiful figure, complete with a waist the could probably wrap one arm around, hips that spilled over the sides of the barstool, and thighs that could snap a troll's neck if he came to close.

Keerava noticed his staring at her in such an unsavory way and found herself hoping he got himself slapped over it. Fortunately for him he was able to catch himself and regain what little composer he had before the woman turned to him.

"Hope you didn't plan on sleeping all day, I've already finished all my shopping! Managed to wrangle a deal out of that rude lady who sells armors at the stall." She told him in a rather more cheerful tone than she had adopted the night before. Amazing what a good night's rest and a hearty meal could do for someone's mood.

"Go easy on the door next time or I'll have you replace it" Keerava mentioned before turning around to pretend to wash something and ignore them.

Marcurio watched as the nord rolled her big green eyes and returned to counting her gold, which seems to have depleted a considerable amount since the night before. "you must like shopping." He offered.

She shrugged. "I like taking stuff from idiots for less than i could sell it for elsewhere. Great way to make some gold on the road. But this," She pulled the bag up to her lap, "Was for necessity, not profit."

He watched curiously as she dug around a bit before pulling out a piece of armor, shiny and new. It looked like quite the upgrade from the rusty looking stuff she had been donning before. He looked down at his own robes. Perhaps it was time for an upgrade himself. They weren't in particularly bad condition, but the glow from the enchantment seemed to have lessened slightly over the time that he had owned it. Perhaps it was only from lack of use. The last time he had needed to actually fire off some sparks had been when an idiot theif tried to make off with what little coin he had left between jobs. He silently hoped their quest wouldn't put them in the way of too much harm.

The sound of the girl suddenly standing roused him from his thoughts. "Alright! We should leave soon. I'll go get ready." She stalked off in the other direction, new purchases in hand.

The mage suddenly got excited. He had missed having something to do besides hang around the inn all day.


	3. chapter 3 (08-26 22:26:54)

Sooo... It's been awhile. However I'm glad to see some comments and would like you to know I read an appreciate ALL of them, good or bad. Last chapter had some mistakes that I hope to fix when I get the time, but for now, here's chapter threeeeeee...

Marcurio stood at the gates of Riften, glancing around at the trees on either side of the cobblestone path leading off to Gods knows where. Perhaps, he thought to himself, I should have glanced at a map of some sort.'

He shook his head and tried to think it over logically. "If windhelm was somewhere to the north or Riften," He quietly mumbled, "and the city gates point west, eventually we shall have to turn..." He swiveled his body to the right and pointed with hesitant determination into the treeline "...that way."

Satisfied with his somewhat sound reasoning, he spun around once more to face his employer. The Girl- who he know knew as Beo- looked to be having a slightly heated debate with a more or less innocent town guard standing at the gate.

It wasn't until the guard in question shakily gripped the hilt of his iron sword that she decided it was better to let whatever she had been rambling aimlessly about die, and turned on her armor-clad heels towards the wizard.

"Uh-"

"Lead the way before they ban me from the city," She interrupted. "too many good business prospects for me to be kicked out now."

"What did you say to him?" He asked as he began rather unsurly down the stone street.

"He tried to make me pay some bullshit "visitors tax" upon entering the city last night, I thought I'd give him a piece of my mind is all. I don't like thieves."

Marcurio shrugged at the statement. "You've come to the wrong city then, is seems."

She returned his shrug with one of her own, only more dramatic as if to mock him. "Riften doesn't seem that bad. It seems as if corruption brings people together, in a way."

While Marcurio puzzled over this statement, the shorty reached the first fork in the road. His puzzling was then interrupted by another, more paniced form of thought. which way which way which way which waaaay

His sudden unrest was made apparent by his expression shifting to one of a light panic, which Beo found rather dramatic for the situation, as it was only a simple fork in the-

Oh.

She realized her own stupidity along with his and resisted the urge to smack herself upon the forget with her palm. She had just wandered into the forest with a strange man who had no idea where he was going.

Before she was able to make her realization know to the wizard, however, something, or rather, someone, exploded out of the brush behind her and began to attack her.

Marcurio snapped away from his thoughts and began charging a spell, but it was never fired, because before he could even summon spsrks to his palm, the Nord woman had spun to face her attacker, grabbed his wrist, and used it to pull him to the ground with a resounding thud the echoed slightly in the mostly empty forest.

It was a redguard man, dressed in black with a hood that had now falled off to reveal his face. He looked rather pitiful, pinned to the floor, terrified expression on his face as his hands were held above his head by one of the girl's, his dagger now abandoned.

Beo on the other hand had on an expression that made her appear to be carved out of ice cold stone. It looked as if she was completely unbothered, practically unamused by the attempt on her life.

"Who sent you." She asked simply in a tone that sent a shiver down both Marcurio's and the would-be-assasin's spines.

Marcurio found himself swallowing hard at the sight before him. She was rather frightening. Rather... Sexy, this way, with her metal plated knee pressing harshly into the redguard's chest.

"I-I'm," the frightened boy swallowed "I've been sent b-by the dark brotherhood."

"Why?" She pressed harder with her knee and began to feel the creak of his ribcage protesting the weight.

The boy yelled slightly in pain and cried out, "I-I don't know, Astrid told me t-" he went silent as a sharp blade of his own knife entered the side of his neck.

The Nord stood away from the now dead redguard. This was not the first assassination attemp on her this week, nor would it be the last. Using his own blade to kill him had been rather harsh, she realized, but nothing could be done about it. She turned to Marcurio, standing a few feet away, looking somewhere between terrified, awstruck, disgusted, and arroused. She placed her hands on her armored hips and sighed loudly at him before exclamating, "You have no idea where we are going do you?


	4. Sorry kids

my dudes

ive come to say im sorry for the small jumber if yiu who have attempted to follow this story, as it has been OVER SIX MONTHS since i even touched it.

However, on the other hand, rejoice bretheren! as i have decided to start over. By the end of the night i will have uploaded a new story with all of the existing chapters (improved!) and one new one for you to (hopefully) enjoy.

i appreciate you few people hanging on with me, as this is my very furst time attempting to write a n y t h i n g that isnt required for english class


End file.
